


Dangerous game

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:52:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4940371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late season 2, Will is playing a dangerous and intimate game with Hannibal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous game

He is playing a dangerous game with Hannibal, and if he loses he might risk-well what?  
He sent Matthew Brown to kill Hannibal, and Hannibal retaliated by sending Randall Tier after Will.  
They are even now, and Hannibal thinks he killed the bothersome Freddie Lounds.  
They are hiding in their liasons with Alana and Margot.  
Hannibal is hiding his true predatory nature by sleeping with Alana, and Will is seeking to escape his attraction to Hannibal in Margot’s arms. Poor Margot, she didn’t really want a man, just his seed.  
Only Alana really wants to be where she is, and she has no idea that she isn’t safe in Hannibal’s embrace.  
Will thinks he might protect her somehow.

*  
“How did it feel?” asks Hannibal in his ornate office.  
“What?”  
“Killing the girl.”  
“Good. I never felt so clear.”  
“You are becoming what you always were meant to be.”  
“A killer,” says Will bluntly.  
“No, not just that. Your true nature is beautiful and complex.”  
“I’m a destroyer.”  
“And a creator of life, no?”  
“Maybe. And you, how does this make you feel?”  
“I’m not your patient, Will,” he says.  
“No. Are you my beloved?”  
“What does that mean?”  
“Are you my lover? The one who will make all the pain of life go away?”  
“If that’s what you want..”  
“I’m in the darkness. Am I with you?”  
“You were never without me.”  
“True. Would you kiss me now?”  
“Would that not be breaking boundaries?”  
“Do you care? Didn’t you indulge in unorthodox methods?”  
“Maybe. Do you want me to take you so you don’t have to feel responsible for your uncouth desires?”  
“Yes. I want you to claim me and mark me as a predator does to its mate.”  
“You always were mine,” says Hannibal and rises slowly from his chair.  
Will nods. “Yes. As you are mine.”  
Hannibal pushes him down against the chair and claims him with a bruising kiss.  
Will grabs his tie and drags him closer.  
The chair creaks under their combined weight.  
He feels himself drown in those arms, pressed close to the other man’s heartbeat.  
“Fuck me,” he breathes hotly against Hannibal’s ear.  
Hannibal moves off him to undress before his hungry eyes.  
Will is soon pressed against the table, feeling the warm weight of his lover over him.  
“You are a remarkable being,” says Hannibal and kisses his neck, licking the sweat off it.  
Will feels himself drowning in sensation, aching to be filled.  
“I’ve dreamt of this,” he whispers as his lover pushes inside his tight heat, and starts to thrust.  
“Me as well,” says Hannibal softly.  
Will moans, and feels the movements above and within, claiming him and calming him.  
The hard cock moves safely against his inner tunnel, and it feels good to be so filled.  
He comes, feeling the other’s passion throb deep inside.  
This is a very dangerous game, and now he’s made is very personal and intimate.  
“I love you,” he says.  
“We’ll be together, always,” says Hannibal, Will feels a stab in his chest knowing his own betrayal is imminent.  
What is he becoming now? He has stared at the abyss, and finds it singing sweetly to him in tongues of love and fear. Its face is his lover’s face.


End file.
